Forgotten
by Jahar
Summary: Angel is just a normal mortal, married to Buffy, has a kid, lives on the beach (in the sun). But he has no memory of him being a vampire. But Buffy is murdered, and answers come pouring in.
1. Default Chapter

_Buffy Summers was walking to the Bronze, when she sensed someone behind her. She slowed down a bit, but then hurried again. There was no need to attract attention this late at night. An alley comes up. Buffy turned, and headed straight down the alley. What can she do? She wanted to surprise the vampire, giving her the full advantage. She looked above her, and saw a pole.  
Angel walked into the alley at that moment. Confused, he looked around; where did she go? He took a few more steps forward when something slammed into him from behind. He hit the ground, and felt someone's foot being pressed into his back. He knew it was the Slayer.  
Angel grunted. " Is there a problem… ma'am?" He felt that he needed to call her ma'am.  
" Yeah there's problem, why are you following me?"  
" I know what you're thinking, don't worry; I don't bite." Angel said that with a little grin. He sometimes did bite. The Slayer backed off, and let him up then, but Angel noticed she was still in a fighting stance.  
Buffy studied the stranger in front of her, half amused, half embarrassed. He was very tall, and with his spiked hair and dark eyes, he was kind of cute.  
" What do you want?" She asked, irritated.  
" The same thing you do." Angel answered quietly.  
Buffy stood normally. " Ok, what is it I want?"  
The stranger took a step towards her, " To kill them. To kill them all." Buffy smiled a fake smile.  
" Sorry, that's incorrect. What I want is to be left alone!" She answered coldly, and started to walk away.  
" Do you really think that's an option anymore?" Angel snapped. She was being so childish, not to mention selfish! " You're standing at the Mouth of Hell, and it's about to open." Buffy stopped in mid-step and turned around to face him, her eyes wide. Angel was sad to see how young she was. She couldn't be more then 17.  
" Here," He said, tossing her a velvet box. " Don't turn your back on this, you've gotta be ready."  
" What for?" Buffy asked, confused.  
" The Harvest."  
Buffy was tacken aback... the way he said it, it sounded like he was fearful. " Who are you?" She breathed.  
" Let's just say I'm a friend." Angel answered, starting to leave.  
" Yeah well, maybe I don't want a friend." Buffy whispered huffily.  
" I didn't say I was yours."_

_Frustrated, Buffy jerked at the lock, angry that she has no key. She dropped it, feeling someone behind her, sighing.She turned, and saw it was the man from the alley.  
" I don't suppose you have a key on you?" She asked him.  
" They really don't like me dropping in." Angel said shortly. Buffy faced him.  
" Why not?"  
" They really don't like me." Buffy could tell he wanted to change the subject. Buffy chose to be sarcastic.  
" How could that be..." She mumbled. He changed the topic himself.  
" I knew you'd find this entryway sooner or later." He smiled. " Actually, I thought it'd be a little sooner."  
" Sorry you had to wait." Buffy snapped. " Look, if you're just going to be popping up like this here and there, can I have a name?"  
" Angel."  
" Angel." Buffy repeated, smiling softly." It's a pretty name." _

_" Nice tatoo." Buffy commented, beginning to bandage him. " I was lucky you came along."  
" I live nearby. I was out walking." Angel said it like an excuse.  
" So you weren't following me?" Buffy smilied slyly. " I just had this feeling you were following me."  
Angel smiled back. " Why would I do that?"  
" You tell me." Buffy answered, finishing the bandaging. " If you are hanging around, I'd like to know why."  
" Maybe I like you." Angel stated it right then and there. Buffy looked up, startled.  
" Maybe-" She started to reply, gazing in his eyes. _

_Buffy leaned back into Angel, cuddling her face to his. She was so cold, and frightened. She couldn't stop shivering. Angel put his arms around her, not wanting to let go.  
" You almost went away today." Buffy whispered.  
" We both did." Angel answered. To his surprise, Buffy sobbed.  
" Angel," She sniffed. " I feel like I lost you. But you're right. We can't be sure of everything."  
Angel held his lover comfortably. " Shhh... I..."  
Buffy faced him. " You what?"  
" I love you." Angel whispered. " I try not to... but I can't stop." Buffy smiled, as if in relief.  
" Me- me too." She stammered. " I can't either." Buffy suddenly started thinking. Were they... could they really do it? They almost died this night, and Buffy didn't want to regret this night for the rest of her life.  
Sure of herself, she kissed Angel tenderly. After a moment, Angel breaks it off.  
" Maybe... maybe we shouldn't." Buffy put her finger on his lips.  
" Don't. Just kiss me." _

Angel woke with a start, gasping and swallowing. He blinked as the full force of sunlight hit him. He didn't flinch in pain. Angel sat up, still not used to the sunlight. He looked at the spot beside him, and saw that it was empty.  
" Buffy?" He mumbled, getting out of bed. He stretched, yawning. Angel stumbled out into broad daylight, and looked around. Buffy was sitting on the sandy beach, watching her daughter. Angel walked over to her, planting a kiss on her head. She smiled as Angel sat on the sand next to her.  
Angel watched his daughter, Elizabeth, for a moment. When the waves would pull in, she would creep at the very edge as close as she would dare. When they crashed back in, she would run up the beach yelling and avoiding the water in pure pleasure.  
" I had those weird dreams again." Angel said. Buffy looked at him in concern.  
" Really? The same ones?" She asked. Angel shook his head.  
" No." He answered, " This time... I don't know. I mean, they're the same 'experiences' but their told in a different way. I can't explain it."  
Buffy nodded. " I'm sure it's just a phase."  
The dreams started about a year ago. Angel couldn't understand it. He was happily married with an amazing daughter, nothing made him unhappy about his life. He met Buffy in his senior year at High School. It was basically love at first sight. They met, dated, went to college, and then got married. Had a kid. They now lived on the California coast. Angel truly believed Buffy was his soul mate.  
" I hope so." Angel answered softly.

Later, that evening, Angel stood in front of his house, gazing steadily at the setting sun. The sight was truly beautiful. Just like his Buffy.  
She came up, wrapping her arms around him, then moved to stand in front of him. Angel placed his arms around her small waist with his hands on her belly. Buffy leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing. Elizabeth was running around, playing with their German Shepard.  
" I want another one." Angel said to Buffy, jokingly.  
" I'm ready." She answered, not joking. Angel's hands tightened around her belly.Buffy leaned her head back to tenderly kiss him. Angel broke away.  
" Are you sure?" He said, hesitating. " Maybe we shouldn't." Buffy silenced him with her finger.  
" Don't." She whispered. " Just kiss me."  
After putting Elizabeth to bed, Angel did.

The next day, Angel had this worried feeling in the back of his head. He felt paranoid, and was always looking over his shoulder. Like someone was watching him. It happened a bit after noon.  
The family had planned to take the sail boat out for a ride, since they hadn't done that in a long time. They were just climbing into the boat, when Angel remembered that he had forgotten his snorkelling kit. He jogged back to the house, takinghis time. He came back, not sure which kit was whose. He looked back up the pier, seeing his family.  
A speedboat had just pulled up beside Buffy and Elizabeth. Angel frowned, not remembering any new houses being built or toured. Maybe they were family. Then, a sinking feeling hit Angel's stomach. It just wasn't right. He dropped the snorkelling kit, and began to jog back.  
To his horror, a few men jumped out of the boat. Angel could dimly make out his family. The men raised thier guns.  
" No!" Angel screamed. He heard Buffy screamed, andsaw her grabElizabeth, putting herself in front of her child. The gunshots pierced the air, and Angel's heart.  
" No!" He screamed again. He kept running, and the bullets kept ripping the air. The shots finally stopped, and the men jumped back into the speed boat. Angel collapsed next to his dead wife, his heart tearing into two.  
" Buffy, Buffy," Angel whispered fiecely, his hands outlining her hair. He picked her up, holding her tightly. " No, please God, No!" He turned to his daughter, and did the same.  
What was happening? Angel heard steps behind him, and he turned, rage filling his heart. Three men stood in front of him, coming from a truck that sat in the middle of the pier. Two carried guns, and the other seemed like the cowardly leader.  
Before Angel could say anything, three bullets tore through his torso. Angel yelled, and gasped, collapsing. Strange, there was no pain. He knew he was going into shock. He couldn't move, maybe he was paralyzed. Maybe a bullet hit his spine. The leader nodded, and one of his bodyguards handed him a gun. The other one lifted Angel, and threw him on the edge of the pier, next to the water. Angel cried out in pain.  
" The other bodies- burn them." The leader said. No! He then faced Angel, his eyes drilling into his.  
" So sorry, Angel." He said. " But I have to fix this." Angel felt the cold metal being pressed into his forehead.  
_Buffy...  
_The bullet ripped through his head.

Yes, I know the beginning is similiar to the Punisher begining. I was inspired by that bloody movie. But the rest of the story is my idea. Who killed his family? When Angel gets the answer, the universe is never the same. ( I am thinking of entering Faith.)


	2. Ever see a Slayer in action before?

Angel didn't move.  
He was dead. He knew he was dead. He knew he was bound to die as soon as he touched his family's lifeless bodies. They were gone; burned. Ashes. A terrible sadness still lingered in Angel's dead heart. He would never see his family again. Never. He wouldn't get to see Elizabeth grow up, he would never have a second child.  
His heart would never beat again.  
_Wait..._  
Angel suddenly remembered his dreams. What was wrong with them? There was something missing... a sort of lullaby, or a dull throb... What was it?His heart! His heart never moved in his dreams! He had no heart in his dreams. If he did have a heart, it wasn't alive and beating.

Angel's eyes shot open, and his mouth opened as if in a gasp. His eyes stared lifelessly into the blankess of the ocean. Angel's mind was racing, but his body was quiet. What was happening? Angel tried to move, but it was like his body was paralyzed.  
Then, Angel's body started jerking. He shuddered, and jerked again, his whole mind was a painful mess. Angel silently screamed, the salt water pouring down his throat. He choked, jerking and shuddering again. Waves of memory filled Angel's mind.

_Angel clenched his teeth, trying to get it out right. " I'm trying to do what's right here okay?" Buffy glared at him helplessly, as if he were just another vampire without a soul. " I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart."  
" Heart?" Buffy cried incrediously. " You have a heart? It isn't even beating!"  
Angel's dead heart was breaking.**We made it pump again.**" Don't," He started.  
" Don't what?" Buffy cried. " Don't love you? You know what? I don't have a choice with that! I'm never gonna change, I can't change." Buffy whispered her last words;  
" I want my life to be with you." Angel backed away, and saw the heart in her eyes.  
" I don't." He whispered.**It was a hard choice. Do you still regret it, Angel?**  
" You don't want to be with me?" Buffy asked softly. She too backed away. " I can't believe you're breaking up with me."  
" It doesn't mean that I don't-" Angel stuttered.  
Buffy glared at him. " How am I supposed to stay away from you?"  
" I'm leaving. After the Ascension." Angel answered, ashamed.  
" Where?" Buffy pressed.  
" I don't know." Angel sighed. Buffy turned away, not able to bear his face.  
" Is this really happening?" She whispered to herself.  
**It hurtso much, didn't it?** _

Angel could see Buffy overlooking the ocean, in the sunlight. What would she think of him if he suddenly walked out, and planted a big one on her? Angel glanced at the sun, hoping his mortality wasn't a phase or anything. Determined, he took a step.  
Buffy felt something behind her, and turned. The wind whipped her hair, and her eyes widened. Angel, the vampire who cannot go into the sun, was walking towards her. In broad daylight. He didn't seem to be in pain either. Sure, he was a little pale, but he still looked good.  
Angel was suddenly in front of her, and he pulled her into a tight, fierce kiss**.  
Thump-thump. Thump-thump. We gave it to you, we can take it away**.

_Angel swallowed, panic filling him. " Another minute."  
Buffy was crying. " A minute?" She gasped. " No, No! It's not enough time!" Angel shook his head.  
" We don't have a choice. It's done." He whispered.  
" How am I supposed to go on with my life, knowing what we had?" Buffy sobbed. " What we could have had?"  
" You won't." Angel replied. At least he had done something right. "No one but me will know." Buffy shut her eyes, squeezing the tears out of them.  
" Everything we did--"She whispered fiercely.  
" -- It never happened." Angel finished. Buffyshook her head from side to side, meeting Angel's eyes.  
" It did, it did!" She repeated. " I know it did!" Buffy stopped and slowly put her hand on Angel's chest, crying. "I felt your heart beat."  
Angel was overwhelmed. " Buffy..." He leaned down, and kissed her softly. Buffy broke away and glanced at the clock.  
" No! Oh god, it's not enough time!"She cried. Angel felt his own tears now.  
" Sh- please, please." He begged. He heldher tightly, not wanting to let go. He would neverbe able to do this again. He loved her so much. She was more thenanything else to him. Buffy shook her head in a sad, stubborn way, her tears still on her cheeks.  
" No." She said. " I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget." Angel held her tightly, as everything snapped back into reality**.  
We are done**. _

The water suffocated Angel now. He could feel it all around him, pressing on him, threatning to crush him. No! The water was ice cold, and for a frozen moment, Angel thrashed about in the water; confused and panicked.  
His whole body was numb as he finally kicked to the surface. He was exhausted. He wasn't going to make it kicking this slow. But Angel's lungs were fine. It seemed as if he could hold his breath forever. They weren't screaming for oxygen, they seemed full of air.  
Angel finally broke to the surface, gasping and splashing. He treaded water until he could make sense of his whereabouts. Tossing his wet hair from his eyes, Angel stared at the huge city that sat in front of him.

Faith inhaled the polluted scent of L.A. It felt good, strutting around, kicking some ass here and there, never in any real danger. She was walking near the shoreline of L.A, looking for any stupid teenager drug addicts, vampires, or demons. Any of the above was good for Faith.  
Faith looked up, hearing shouts and taunts. Three men surrounded another man who lie on the sand, clearly half dead or something. They kicked him occasionally, or yelled shit at him. It was the pathetic work of vampires.  
Surprisingly, the vampires picked the fight first. One of them nudged the other, grinning and scorning at Faith as if she were a little girl. Faith grinned. The vampires may have started the fight, but Faith would end it.

Angel's vision was blurry and dimmed from so much salt. He was so tired, he could barely move. He barely noticed those men bothering him. But if they were to get rough, he would do something... when he got up...  
Anew voice. A girl. Angel blinked, trying to clear his vision, but the salt had damged his pupils. Suddenly, he heard the pounding of fists against flesh. A thud here and there. Angel knew it was the girl kicking butt. What did it remind him of.... a servant? Serpent... Sphere?  
More shouts, footsteps at a running pace. Then, the girl walked to Angel, and bended down to examine him. Angel must've shown suprise;  
" What wrong babe? Haven't seen a Slayer in action before?"

* * *

Okay, i'm done with the memories. Tired of trying to remember. I'm still not sure what's completely going on in this story, but I think it's going to turn out pretty cool. Thanks for ALL of your reviews EVERYONE. Sorry this chapter's soo short. Going to make it longer in the next. . 


End file.
